Duchy of Brunhild
* |king=Touya Mochizuki |pm=Masanobu Kousaka |affiliation=World Alliance |wnch=98 |ln=4 |ep= |manga= }} is a newly sovereign city-state in between the Kingdom of Belfast and Regulus Empire and being governed by Touya MochizukiWeb Novel Chapter 13 #98. Later, the dukedom development is being managed by Masanobu Kousaka of the Elite Four who is also the counselor of the dukedom. The land was given to Touya as a gift from both Regulus Emperor and King of Belfast while also serves as their form of allianceWeb Novel Chapter 14 #100. The duchy also host the World Alliance's monthly congress and sporting event. Overview Brunhild Dukedom is located on the south of the borderline between Kingdom of Belfast and Regulus Empire where 2/3 to the north of the border is occupied by . Brunhild Dukedom area is about 410 square kilometers or according to Touya, is 2/3 the area of 23 ward of Tokyo City, which is 621 square kilometers. The area is a fecund land but also featureless with only a single river flow through the land and a single highway strike from east to the westWeb Novel Chapter 13 #99. Before Touya Mochizuki claimed the land, it was bustling with demon beasts and banditsWeb Novel Chapter 14 #102. The highway is connecting Kingdom of Belfast on the west to Regulus Empire on the east. The highway is passing by the royal castle on the midway and has checkpoints on the both endWeb Novel Chapter 15 #109. The royal castle of Brunhild Dukedom is located in the middle of the country and the castle size is larger than the Belfast Mansion and surrounded by 2-kilometer-long-moat which water is coming from nearby river and is purified using Babylon's technologyWeb Novel Chapter 14 #103Web Novel Chapter 17 #124. The idea of the royal castle was using Kingdom of Belfast's royal castle as the foundation which then adjusted according to the king's and his fiancées' (then wives) suggestion. The contractor for the building project was High Rosetta and she also utilized her Babylon, The Workshop, for finishing the project. The material came from an abandoned castle of the former feudal lord at the northern Regulus Empire and the construction was completed in three daysWeb Novel Chapter 14 #101. The castle has defense facilities which consisted of rampart and side towers along with guard station. It also has large garden with a large fountain in the middle and two training fields which one located on the back of the house and the other located undergroundWeb Novel Chapter 17 #125. The castle is a 2-story building with interior that resembles Kingdom of Belfast's castle interior and the castle has been enchanted with 「Protection」. The eastern area of the land is dedicated for agriculture which mostly rice fields. The rice seeds that being used are the improved quality version of the Eashen's rice, like plague resistant and more fruitful, which are produced by The Alchemy BuildingWeb Novel Chapter 15 #113. The population in Brunhild Dukedom is mostly coming from Eashen immigrant. The Eashen immigrant is composed of 67 people (including children), who are actually ninjas, from Tsubaki's clan and also about 50 people which are Elite Four and their subordinatesWeb Novel Chapter 15 #108. After the Knight Order recruitment, 22 new immigrant came to the dukedom, they are 17 beastmen and 5 demi-humans. Even though most the citizen come from Eashen, the resident houses and commercial building have western style architectureWeb Novel Chapter 15 #110. The economy of the country is based on its specialty product which is bicycle. Masatoyo Naitō of the Elite Four is responsible for the economy management of the dukedom. The dukedom shopping district, which is located on the highroad, is flourish with coffee shops, bicycle shops, weapon shops, armor shops, and tool shops. Later, when the dukedom expanded its territory using transitional gate, vendors lined off in front of the gates that sell various types of equipment and objects for the adventurers exploring the dungeons (compasses, potions, canteens,emergency rations,etc.). There is also a former Takeda's ninja (and subordinate of Tsubaki) who undercover as stall vendor to keep an eye on any disturbances that occur near the transfer gates as well as supplies information to TouyaWeb Novel Chapter 22 # 187. There is also a clock tower that was installed in the central plaza of the castle town. It is divided into twelve parts all of which are written in the ancient Paruteno language. It is enchanted with light magic to allow it to be seen in the nighttime as well. It is considered to be similar in appearance to Big Ben in London.Web Novel Chapter 24 # 215 Family Tree of The Monarchy Note: ‡ current monarch; ♥ wife Military Knight Order Overview Before the Knight Order of the Dukedom was created, Touya Mochizuki employs 3 former soldiers of Kingdom of Mismede, Rain Netherland, Nikola Strand and Norue Siberia who were receiving recommendation from Leen and approval from Yumina Ernea Belfast as the first law enforcer of the country . These three recruits then become the leader of the Knight Order with Rain as the commander and both Nicholas and Norue as the vice-commanderWeb Novel Chapter 17 #123. Nobuharu Baba and Masakage Yamagata of the Elite Four are moving to the dukedom and then employed as the battle instructor of the knight order. The knight order is composed of 15 former soldier of Takeda from Nobuharu Baba's subordinate, 15 former soldier of Takeda from Masakage Yamagata, 10 former shinobi of Takeda including Tsubaki for the spy unit, and 64 newly recruited soldier which 22 of it come from beastman and demi-human. The knight order of Brunhild Dukedom is equipped with armor which is made from mithril and also weapon, its sheath, and shield which are made of phrase fragment and enchanted with 「Gravity」 to minimize its weight. Because of the crystal like weapon and shield, the Brunhild Knight Order is also known as The Crystal Knight Order. Selection * Qualification: *# Do not have criminal record. *# There is no limitation regarding gender, age, and race. * Selection Step: *# Registration and stamp number picking. *# Perseverance Test. *# Fighting Skill Exam. *# Interview. Frame Gears Frame Gears are single-piloted giant mobile robot which were designed by Regina Babylon to combat the Phrase. Places * Fashion King Zanac - Brunhild Branch: a boutique which sell exotic style fashion and owned by Zanac Zenfield. * Silver Moon Inn - Brunhild Branch: an inn which has hot spring public bath. The water for the bath is being enchanted with 「Recovery」 and 「Refresh」. Micah is the branch manager. * Strand Trading - Brunhild Branch: a trading branch office which headquarter located at Kingdom of Mismede. Owned by Olba Strand. * Adventurer Guild - Brunhild Branch'''Web Novel Chapter 16 #114: an adventurer guild branch office located on the west side of the country. It has a tavern next to it. The guild master of this guild is an elf called Rerisha Mirian. * '''Transition Gates - Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo: a set of three transfer gates that led to three separate dungeons that are mostly used for bringing in adventurers for both the country and the guild. The number and types of monsters that appear in each dungeon differs in each one. **'Amaterasu ': it has more magic beasts than the other dungeon. **'Tsukuyomi ': it has more undead monsters than the other dungeon. **'Susanoo': it has more normal monsters than the other dungeon. * Brunhild Hospital: Due to increase of adventurers and travelers coming through the Brunhild Dukedom Touya builds a hospital where the dungeon explorers can go to treat their wounds and injuries. The hospital itself is manned by recovery specialist who can use light attribute healing magic as well as doctors who can diagnose and treat different illnesses and injuries. The prices for treatment differs but is free for children 13 years or younger. * 'Brunhild School'Web Novel Chapter 24 # 236: A school that was built by Touya with the needs of the children in mind. It is currently by Fiana (Sakura's mother) and currently has two teachers: a male elf named Raysiel and a human female named Miette. The school has at present a total of 80 students with the majority being the children of adventurers, merchants, land developers and carpenters. The school was 80% complete by Touya's first visit to the Xenoas Demon Kingdom and was fully completed after the destruction of the Golden Association. Trivia * The dukedom is named after the war maiden, one of the in music dramas by , Web Novel Chapter 27 #281. * Touya had considered the name , , and as the name of the duchy. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Countries